oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon platelegs
Dragon platelegs are a piece of dragon armour that require 60 Defence to be worn. They can only be obtained as drops from bronze dragons, iron dragons, steel dragons, or through trade (either facilitated by the Grand Exchange or with other players). They have the same bonuses as the dragon plateskirt. Some players choose to wear the Zamorak d'hide with these platelegs, as it imitates the look of the dragon chainbody. It is also commonly worn in conjunction with other types of body armour such as a Rune platebody and Granite body by players who can't afford dragon chainbodies or dragon platebodies. Players also commonly wear it paired with a Fighter torso for its strength bonus and/or its looks. A dragon platelegs could be combined with a dragon platelegs/skirt ornament kit (or) to make a gold-trimmed dragon platelegs (or), with a dragon platelegs/skirt ornament kit (sp) to make a spiky dragon platelegs (sp), or with a dragonbone upgrade kit to make a dragonbone platelegs. None of these cosmetic enhancements change the stats in any way. 176px |caption = A player wearing dragon platelegs. }} Dropping monsters |} Trivia *After the updates of 25 March, 2009, the appearance of equipped dragon platelegs slightly changed with the addition of spikes to the knees. *When worn, each knee features a single, grey metallic spike, but not when they are in the inventory or on the floor. *There used to be a glitch when a player was wearing dragon platelegs with the orb of oculus, the legs would stretch and touch the orb. This glitch has been fixed however. *As of 4 August 2010, you can obtain ornament kits for the platelegs by completing clue scrolls or buying them. These make them more decorative. *Upon getting Dragon platelegs, in the Adventurer's Log, it will say "After I killed a dragon, it dropped dragon platelegs." *When standing, the spikes are affixed to the knees; however, when resting, the spikes seem to stretch, causing a graphical glitch that makes the spikes appear on the thighs. *Dragon platelegs have experienced a dramatic drop in price from around 1,000,000 coins to around 200,000. This could be due to a number of reasons, such as rising supply, less demand, or more use of other popular types of leg armour such as Bandos tassets, Barrows, etc. *In My Arm's Big Adventure a captured Adventurer has his Dragon platelegs kicked across the Troll kitchen by the Troll Cook Burntmeat. Burntmeat discovers Goutweed inside the platelegs and interrogates the Adventurer about it before boiling him into a stew. See also * Dragon platelegs (or) * Dragon platelegs (sp) de:Drachen-Plattenbeinlinge fi:Dragon platelegs es:Dragon Platelegs nl:Dragon platelegs Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items Category:Armour Platelegs Category:Platelegs Category:Adventurer's Log items